Miles Larson
' '''Miles Larson ''is a main character in '''Glee: The Next Generation. '''He could best be described as being the Sam role in the fan fiction. Miles is the best friend of Jaxon Pierce. He made his debut in the frist episode, "For Your Entertainment." He was created by wiki member Parachuting. Personality Miles is one of the preppiest people you will ever meet. He is a very A-Type personality, and it makes him a very high achiever as a result. Tending to be a nice friendly person, he has a loyal personality that would make him a great friend for anyone. He is a quite confident person and is willing to do anything to get what he wants. A sense of pride could definitely be seen in him, but it is more of a quiet rather than boastful one. He knows he is that good, but doesn't really go around putting in people's faces. Due to his family being high-class, he also tends to be a bit selfish and greedy at times. Being an only child, Miles doesn't really know how to deal with not getting what he wants. He's a tough and athletic guy though who is currently one of the kids fighting for the starting quarterback spot on the football team, and he plays point guard during the basketball season. He tends to be against bullying and avoids hanging out with jocks for the most part. Before Glee: The Next Generation Prior to the beginning of Glee: The Next Generation, Miles was a kid just trying to survive the wrath of his stepfather. His real dad passed away when he was younger, and it resulted in his mother remarrying a man who isn't loving or caring in the least. He constantly screams at Miles, and the two can almost always be found in an argument. Miles always had a passion for music though, and he took piano lessons since he was a young child. Once he met Jaxon, the two quickly became best friends, and he trusts him more than anyone. Miles In Season 1 "For Your Entertainment " "Proud" "Battle of the Sexes " "Two of Hearts " "Invitationals " Appearance Miles is an athletic toned kid who stands at 6'1. He has medium-lengthed brown hair that he often styles his hair like Adam Levine. Rare to catch him without aviators, and he is always going to be wearing some preppy clothing. His shirt will never ever be untucked. He has warm almond eyes and dimples. He has a huge scar running down his left eye though, and it sometimes makes him feel a tad insecure. Relationships Bella James Miles and Bella have a mutual attraction, but it could best be described as a crush. Bella is confused over whether she loves Miles or Hallie. Bella's feelings seemingly lean toward her best friend, Hallie, but it seems mostly like that she really does love Miles and feels sorry for Hallie's situation. Bella wishes she could help Hallie and thus feels like everything will be better if she was to be with Hallie. At the end of "Two of Hearts," Bella finally makes her decision, but the result is not yet known. Regardless of outcome, she and Miles sing "Two of Hearts" together in a two couple duet with James and Jaxon, proving that even if she didn't choose Miles, there is still a chance for them on down the road. It was revealed in "Invitationals" that Bella had chosen Hallie after Miles broke down while singing a mashup of "Domino" and "Girls Fall Likes Dominos". It pained him too much to sing and caused him to leave the room in tears. Miles still has strong feelings for Bella, but for now he they are not returned. India Wilson When India first arrives at the school in "Two of Hearts", she is looking for someone that she can use to gain popularity and secure her position as Queen Bee. Miles become her first target, and she quickly begins to flirt with him. The flirting is unreturned and largely ignored as Miles is quickly rushing away to meet Bella. India had no real feelings for him, and she eventually moved onto Evan instead to gain popularity. Songs Solos Solos In Duets and Group Numbers Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:Core Characters